Naruto Sensei
by monkeysrockdude
Summary: Naruto becomes a great ninja with his Anbu partner Itachi,but then the Uchiha Massacre occurs, Naruto and Itachi drift apart,and Naruto is bord, what could possibly go wrong with an Anbu level ninja wandering bored through the village rating for l8r chaps


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Damn you Kishimoto, you just had to ruin it for the rest of us didn't you.

Now that my little rant is out of the way, I just got this idea from the awesome Naruto One Piece xover, where Naruto has an apprentice, Nara Rei, who I also don't own, damn, but anyway I was watchin a video on youtube, I don't own that either, it sucks to me me, im broke, when this idea popped into my head. Hope you didn't mind my little rant and will enjoy the fic.

xxxxxxx

Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yondaime looked over the village he loved so dearly, enough to sacrifice himself and his only son for it. He hoped that the sealing would work, otherwise the village of Konoha was doomed.

xxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki had grown up in hardship, no mobs chased after him or anything, but he was charged more than regular villagers. He went to his jiji, and after some thought his jiji had allowed him to go to the ninja academy a year early, so when he graduated the shop owners couldn't over charge him as a ninja of Konoha. On the first day of school Naruto was so excited that he ran up to the first person he saw, a boy standing alone with raven black hair, "Hi how ya doin, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Uchiha Itachi" the boy replied in a monotone.

"Let's be friends", Naruto said enthusiastically, sticking his hand out and spitting on it.

For the first time in a long time Itachi smiled, "just don't hold me back" he replied spitting on his hand in return and shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto never let him down, from the very first day they trained together and competed they pushed each other so hard that neither had time to slack off, or they would fall behind. They always pushed each other to their limits, training with each other to help the other when they struggled. Itachi became much more light hearted around Naruto, as he "cracked a smile once every few months" according to Naruto, while Naruto became more serious, or at least during training, nothing could ever make Naruto completely serious.

Both Naruto and Itachi skyrocketed through the year at the academy passing after just under a year, and being put onto the same genin team. Both of their abilities vastly improved from their friendship with each other. They both made it all the way to Anbu at an unprecedented age of ten years old spending a year at each genin, chunin, special jonin, and finally elite jonin before joining. After the Uchiha massacre Naruto helped Itachi through it as the rest of his clan except for his little brother had been slaughtered by a man named Uchiha Madara, by just being there as a friend for him. After the massacre Itachi was more distant with Naruto, preferring to spend time with his brother Sasuke. They were still friends, just more distant with each other. After the Massacre they both retired from Anbu, and were now positioned as retired jonin, still able to be given missions by the Hokage, but were not called on as often, so Naruto could often be found wandering around Konoha in a glaring orange trench coat, with neon orange pants and bright orange sandals, eating Ichiraku Ramen that he stored in a seal that he had tattooed onto his body for safe keeping, no one was going to steal his hundred bowls of ramen that he carried on him at all times, it was his, all his, no one would ever take it from him, muahahaha- echm, anyway Naruto was really defensive about his ramen, somewhat obsessive even, though no one dared tell him that to his face except for Itachi, who contested that pocky was so much better than ramen, but that is a story for another day.

This is where we find our hero now, tree hopping near the Hyuuga clan slurping delicious noodles, and not spilling a drop, while simultaneously daydreaming about the day when Teuchi-jiji made an orange flavored ramen, not the fruit orange, but a flavor based off the awesomeness of the color orange. He knew that Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan could, they made the best ramen in the world, and Naruto had complete confidence in their abilities.

And this is where the story truly begins.

Please review, it may seem a bit weird and disjointed at first but it will get better as it goes on, trust me. The title makes the fic seem a bit obvious, but there will be twists.


End file.
